Go by-Fuchspelz?
by Phoenix86710
Summary: Was, wenn Hogwarts kein Schloss wäre, sondern eine Raumstation? Und was, wenn kein Zug die Schüler nach Hogwarts bringt?


**Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling und den Machern von Star Wars.**

"Da sind wir! Willkommen in der Station 9 ¾."

"Station?", Harry sah ihn fragend an, "Es sieht aus wie ein Kino.."

"Das ist Absicht", erklärte Hagrid, "und nur ein weiterer genialer Einfall Professor Dumbledores! Von hier kommst du direkt zur richtigen Abreisehalle und läufst nicht Gefahr verloren zu gehen." Mit einem breiten Lächeln in Harrys Richtung öffnete er mit einem Ruck die Tür, die beinahe aus den Angeln gerissen wurde und betrat das Gebäude.

Auch der Innenraum sah aus, wie in einem Kino. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saßen drei Kassierer hinter ihren Tresen und reichten den Besuchern ihre Eintrittskarten und Getränke, während im Hintergrund auf einem großen Flachbildschirm im Fünf-sekunden-takt die nächsten Filme angezeigt wurden.

Ohne zu zögern schritt Hagrid auf die Kasse zu, wobei Harry mit kaum unterdrücktem Lächeln beobachtete, wie ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus dem Weg sprang und zu seiner Mutter rannte, die ihm abwesend den Kopf tätschelte. Offenbar war sie gerade damit beschäftigt zwei absolut gleich aussehende Jungen zurechtzuweise, die sich gegenseitig mit rotem und grünem Sorbet übergossen hatten und nun mit übertrieben schuldigen Mienen die Köpfe hängen ließen.

Nicht weit weg von der Szene bemerkte Harry einen weiteren Jungen, der offenbar zur selben Familie gehörte, wie die roten Haare vermuten ließen, der mit seinem Vater staunend vor einer Glasvitrine stand und seine Nase gegen die Scheibe drückte. Aus der Entfernung konnte Harry nicht genau ausmachen, was sich darin befand, doch wirkte es auf ihn sehr wie eine Art Schwert, das statt einer Klinge eine rote Neonröhre im Griff befestigt hatte. Dahinter hing ein Poster, worauf eine Art Ritter mit schwarzer Atemmaske abgebildet war.

Bevor Harry feststellen konnte, woher er den Ritter kannte, stieß ihn jemand von hinten an und schickte ihn taumelnd zu Boden.

"Hey, du solltest besser aufpassen, wo du hintrittst, Muggle!", hörte er jemanden lachen. Als er sich umdrehte erkannte er einen großen Mann mit langem weißblondem Haar und einem Gehstock in der Hand. Neben ihm, das Abbild seines Vater stand ein ebenso blonder Junge, der ihm mit einem abschätzigen Grinsen bedachte. Die beiden waren offenbar direkt hinter ihm durch die Tür gekommen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des gegenseitigen Anstarrens, hörte Harry den Mann plötzlich sagen, "Hilf ihm auf, Draco!" Harry konnte nicht sagen, wer überraschter war, er, oder "Draco". "Ich sagte, hilf-ihm-auf.", er betonte jede Silbe mit seiner kalten Stimme. "Wieso?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

"Siehst du nicht die Narbe, Dummkopf?"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort streckte er Harry die Hand aus, um ihm aufzuhelfen. "Harry Potter, ich kenne die Geschichten..Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy." Er sah auffordernt auf seine ausgestreckten Hand. Harry zögerte, doch akzeptierte sie schließlich. "Ich nehme an, du bist auch auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Mein Vater bringt mich hin, wir könnten dich auf der "Incarcerus" mitnehmen, ich vermute mal, du hast kein eigenes.."

"Harry?!", rief Hagrid und baute sich in seiner vollen Größe neben ihm auf.

"Ah, Rubeus Hagrid. Der Hausmeister, war es nicht so? Oder hat sich Dumbledore nun doch endlich Ihrer entledigt", Malfoy Senior grinste hinterhältig. Hagrid sah ihn finster an, antwortete aber nicht und richtete sich stattdessen an Harry. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?" Er nickte nur. "Komm schon. Ich hab' unsere Tickets besorgt." Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Malfoys drehte er Harry um und schob ihn vor sich her bis sie die Eingangshalle verlassen hatten und vor ihnen groß "Kinosaal 11" aufleuchtete. "Von Typen wie Malfoy darfst du dich nicht einschüchtern lassen, die gibt's zu all'n Zeiten. Denk'n sie wär'n was besseres als wir anderen, hm", er zuckte die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry nickte bloß. "Welchen Film werden wir sehen? Ich war noch nie in einem Kino." Sein Begleiter warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. "'bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und warst noch nie in 'nem Kino?" "Nein"

"Hm. Naja für gewöhnlich zeigen sie den Erstklässlern "Den Zauberer von Oz" aber dieses Jahr scheint es um Ritter zu gehen..", er drehte nachdenklich die Eintrittskarten in seiner Hand um, auf der der selbe schwarze Ritter, wie auf dem Poster abgebildet war.

Der Kinosaal war bereits zum größten Teil gefüllt, weshalb Harry und Hagrid, zur großen Verärgerung einiger Besucher, in der ersten Reihe Platz nahmen. Hagrid reichte ihm seine 3D-Brille und erklärte, "Vergiss nicht, die hier auf dem Flug aufzusetzen. Deine Augen müssen vor den UV-Strahlen geschützt werden"

 _UV-Strahlen?_ , dachte Harry verwirrt, _Flug?_

"Äh, Hagrid..?"

"Sscht! Der Film fängt an."

"Ok.", murmelte Harry und setzte seine 3D-Brille auf. Doch sobald er seinen Blick wieder auf die Leinwand richtete, begann alles vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Die Farben wirbelte wirr im Kreis und der Raum begann sich zu drehen. Bevor Harry auch nur schreien konnte, saß er plötzlich wieder still da und Welt beruhigte sich wieder. Allerdings saß er zu seiner größten Verwunderung nicht mehr in dem bequemen Kinosessel, sondern vielmehr auf einem geraden Sitz, und vor ihm sah er nichtmehr die weiße Kinoleinwand sondern Menschenansammlungen. Kinder und Erwachsene mit Gepäckwagen voller Koffer und verschiedenster Haustiere.

Um ihn herum erhoben sich die anderen Kinobesucher von den Sitzen und begannen sich ihre Wege durch die Massen zu bahnen. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er sich auf einem Flughafen zu befinden schien und dass Hagrid verschwunden war. Allerdings sah er nirgendwo Gates, auch gab es keine Glaswände, durch die man die Flugzeuge hätte beobachten können.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er als nächstes tun sollte, weshalb er beschloss den anderen zu folgen.

Als er sich umsah erkannte er zu seiner Erleichterung die rothaarige Familie wieder, die er bereits im Kino beobachtet hatte. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Entschuldigen Sie", als sich die Frau umdrehte lächelte er freundlich, "könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was ich.. naja was ich jetzt tun muss? Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier und ich.." Bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte begann sie zu lachen, aber es war kein herablassendes Lachen, so wie das der Malfoys. Nein, es klang warm und liebenswürdig. "Natürlich Schätzchen. Komm einfach mit uns mit, du wirst schon sehen, das ist ganz einfach! Zuerst müssen wir unser Gepäck aus unseren Schließfächer holen, die Muggle müssen ja nicht unbedingt sehen, wir wir mit Eulen und Kröten ins Kino gehen, weshalb jeder seib Gepäck hierher geschickt bekommt." Während sie redete, kamen sie in eine weitere Halle, die vom Boden bis zur Decke an den Wänden mit Schließfächern zugestellt war.

Ohne zu zögern traten die rothaarigen Zwillinge und die beiden anderen Jungen, der Junge, der die Neonröhre bewundert hatte und ein älterer Bruder, an die nächsten freien Schließfächer heran. "Nun Ron, Fred, George, sagt eure Namen, damit sie euer Gepäck schicken können." Sie sah die Jungen der Reihe nach an.

"Er ist nicht Fred, sondern ich, Mum!"

"Ehrlich, du sagst du wärst unsere Mutter?"

"Oh, entschuldige George.", sagte die Frau.

"Schon gut, das war ein Witz. _Ich bin_ Fred Weasley.", den letzten Teil richtete er an das Schließfach, auf dem kurz in leuchtenden Buchstaben sein Name aufleuchtete und dann wie durch Zauberhand aufschwang, um Freds Koffer zu offenbaren.

Die anderen Weasleys taten das selbe. "George Weasley" "Ronald Weasley" "Percy Weasley"

"Gut, und jetzt bist du dran", richtete Mrs Weasley an Harry, "Sag einfach deinen Namen"

Harry nickte und trat vor "Harry Potter". Zu seiner großen Freude schwang das Schließfach auf und Hedwig begrüßte ihn aufgeregt. Ihm entgingen nicht die verblüfften Blicke der Weasleys und als er sich wieder ihnen zuwandte trat der Jüngste, Ron, vor und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, Harry." Harry lächelte über Rons bewundernden Blick. "Gleichfalls"

"Ok. Kommt weiter, Jungs, wir müssen uns langsam beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät kommen wollen.", sagte Mr Weasley, der zum ersten Mal sprach. "Harry, du kannst natürlich gern bei uns mitfliegen..Das heißt, falls du noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit suchst.", er lächelte unsicher. Harry nickte und bedankte sich höflich, noch immer verwirrt, was damit gemeint sein sollte.

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Als Hagrid ihm gesagt hatte, er wäre ein Zauberer hatte er Schwierigkeiten, das zu glauben, doch nun stand er auf einer Abflugbahn. Doch es waren weit und breit keine Flugzeuge zu sehen. Stattdessen erstreckten sich vor ihm Reihen um Reihen von..Was waren sie eigentlich? Ufos? Raumschiffe? Raumfähren vielleicht. Sie waren klein, vergleichsweise. Die meisten hatten ungefähr die Größe von kleinen Einfamilienhäusern. Er erkannte deutlich die Triebwerke, hatte aber ansonsten nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Ausstattung eines Raumschiffs.

Noch während er die Maschinen völlig entgeistert anstarrte stolzierten die Malfoys an ihnen vorbei. "Siehst du Draco, was habe ich dir gesagt. Manche Zauberer sind es einfach nicht wert." Lucius Malfoy musterte Mr Weasley abschätzig und die Raumfähre, die hinter ihm geparkt war. Selbst Harry musste zugeben, dass sie schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die "Fuchspelz", wie ein leicht angerosteter Schriftzug an der Seite sagte, war offensichtlich fast vollständig aus Ersatzteilen zusammengebaut, immer wieder repariert und mit viel Mühe am Leben erhalten worden. Die Maschine der Malfoys hingegen, die zwei Plätze weiter geparkt war, hatte ungefähr die doppelte Größe und glänzte im Sonnenlicht. Sie hatte eine Stromlinienform, eine mit Glasscheiben, oder ähnlichem verkleidete Brücke und ihr Name, "Incarcerus" leuchtete in goldenen Buchstaben. Die "Fuchspelz" wirkte dagegen eher wie ein Blecheimer.

Dennoch gab es keine Raumfähre, auf der Harry lieber mitgeflogen wäre.

Harry folgte Ron an Bord, der den Malfoys noch böse hinterherstarrte. Im Inneren gab es nicht viel Raum. Abgesehen von der Brücke gab es nur eine kleine Klokabine und eine Art Aufenthaltsraum in dem sich ein Tisch mit acht darum befestigten Sitzen befand.

Ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren kletterten Mr Weasley, Fred und George in das Cockpit, während Harry und die restlichen Weasleys sich auf den Sitzen anschnallten.

Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten schallte Freds Stimme durch den Lautsprecher: "Alles festhalten, wir heben ab. Ich hoffe für euch ihr habt heute auf Frühstück verzichtet!"

Mit einem rattern und dem Geräusch von brechendem Metall erhob sich die "Fuchspelz" schwerfallig in die Luft. "Sehr geehrte Passagiere, wir empfehlen während des Fluges ein Schläfchen zu halten", George lachte im Hintergrund, "wir werden in ungefähr sechs Stunden unser Ziel erreichen."


End file.
